buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Calendar
Jennifer "Jenny" Calendar, born Janna, was a computer science teacher at Sunnydale High School, a technopagan, and Scooby Gang ally. While she developed a relationship with Rupert Giles, she revealed to be a member of Clan Kalderash sent to watch over Angel, who eventually killed her after losing his soul. Biography Helping the Scoobies Jenny was a computer science teacher at Sunnydale High, whose modern approach did not sit well with the technophobic Rupert Giles. She called herself a technopagan and was a member of a cyber-coven. Jenny assisted the Scooby Gang and, as they worked together against evil, Jenny and Rupert gradually fell in love. Jenny's teaching methods and interests were at odds with, and seemed to infuriate, Giles. Her abilities with computers enabled her and Giles to complete the Circle of Kayless ritual within the internet to get rid of Moloch the Corruptor, a demon that had infected computers. She later approached Giles after she becomes anxious over several signs of an impending apocalypse she'd became aware of."I Robot, You Jane" Giles soon told her the truth about the Master's plan and Buffy Summers's true identity as the Slayer. Jenny was present when the Hellmouth was briefly opened during Buffy's battle with the Master."Prophecy Girl" Because she was of close distance to the Master at the time of his death, Jenny was kidnapped by the remaining members of the Order of Aurelius and almost had her throat slit as part of a revivification ritual to revive their leader before Buffy intervened and destroyed them all."When She Was Bad" Jenny's flirtation with Giles gradually became a slow-burning romance. However, the romance was hindered when Giles' past came back to haunt him and Jenny was possessed by the demon Eyghon the Sleepwalker Giles had summoned in his youth."The Dark Age" In the aftermath, Jenny avoided Giles for some time, but she was eventually ready to forgive Giles and the two of them rekindled their romance."Ted" After Angel lost his soul, Jenny disclosed that she was part of the Clan Kalderash, who had cursed the vampire with his soul and years later sent Jenny to watch over him. Jenny was not told that Angel would lose his soul, but the Scooby Gang were still angry that she had concealed her identity."Innocence" She decided to make it up to Buffy by attempting another restoration and translated the spell using a computer. However, Drusilla sensed Jenny's plan and warned Angelus, who tracked down Jenny, destroyed her computer and printer, and snapped her neck, killing her. Angelus left Jenny's dead body in Giles's bed with a trail of romantic symbols leading to the scene."Passion" Legacy Giles was devastated and sought revenge by trying to kill Angelus as he felt that he could not live without her. Xander viewed Jenny's murder as evidence that Angel was beyond redemption. After Buffy rescued Giles from his ill-conceived act of revenge and visited the grave of the ill-fated Jenny, Buffy revealed that due to the loss, she was finally ready to slay Angel. However, Angelus missed Jenny's disc version of the ritual, and some time later Buffy and Willow accidentally found it again, surprising them as Jenny had told them there was no way to restore Angel's soul. The gang ultimately decide to try it, noting that it seems to have been Jenny's last wish. While the first attempt fails,"Becoming, Part One" Willow is ultimately able to complete Jenny's work and restore Angel's soul."Becoming, Part Two" Meanwhile, Drusilla manipulated a badly tortured Giles into seeing her as Jenny, and revealing what was needed to awake the demon Acathla. When the Scoobies later discovered that Angel had been resurrected, Xander spitefully reminded Buffy of her failure to stop Angelus from killing Jenny when she had the chance. However, both Buffy and Angel won back some good faith and acceptance among the gang during the subsequent scuffle over the Glove of Myhnegon."Revelations" On Christmas Eve 1998, the First Evil assumed Jenny's form to torment Angel into killing Buffy or himself."Amends" At some point, Giles sacrificed his memory of the day he fell in love with her, in order to bind a Plagiarus demon that was possessing a little girl.Live Through This, Part One Proceeding the destruction of Sunnydale, Watcher Duncan Fillworthe was confronted by Giles who discovered he had been feeding the newly activated Slayers to a demon. In response, Duncan insisted that the Slayers, especially Buffy, deserved to die for betraying the Watchers Council, reminding Giles that Buffy's relationship with Angel resulted in Jenny's death.Safe Years later, Buffy listed Jenny, Tara Maclay, Anya Jenkins, and Giles as reasons to agree with her father and his fiancee about her being too dangerous to be around, indicating she still felt responsible for each of these deaths.Freaky Giles Day Skills and abilities As a computer science teacher at Sunnydale High, Jenny was a technology expert. She was notably able to write a program that was able to translate a lost language, something that no one had been able to do for a long time, not even her own clan. Jenny had some proficiency in the dark arts, considering herself a technopagan rather than a witch, saying she didn't have the power of a witch. Willow noted Jenny was wasn't a practicing witch, but she did "dabble" in witchcraf. As a result, Jenny displayed great knowledge of the occult and was able to cast the Circle of Kayless online with Giles' help. She also seemed to believe herself capable of the Ritual of Restoration, something that was beyond Giles despite his years of study of the occult. Jenny also was able to cast bones for divination and recognize portents of an apocalypse. Apparently she had several spells she could and would cast as when she and Buffy found the Ritual of Restoration, Willow called it "one of" Jenny's spells. Gallery BuffyJennyGiles.jpg 2x08 003.jpg 2x08 001.jpg 2x08 004.jpg Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Robia LaMorte. *Despite playing Cordelia Chase's high school teacher, Robia LaMorte is about the same age as Charisma Carpenter, only older by a few weeks. *The character was originally intended to be named "Nikki Calendar", but this was changed to avoid on-set confusion with actor Nicholas Brendon who was commonly called "Nicky". *The death of Jenny was never originally meant to occur. The original plan had been for Oz to be the character who met his end at the hands of Angelus, but that plan was changed after the fan reaction to Oz had been so positive. The grisly demise was then dealt to the character of Jenny. *Her death was later mirrored in the death of her lover Giles, whose neck was also snapped by Angel. However, whereas Angel killed Jenny while in vamp face because Joss Whedon didn't want the audience to truly hate Angel's face, Angel killed Giles in human face. *When approached with returning to play Jenny as a disguise of the First Evil, Robia LaMorte, who is very religious, was very skeptical about the role, considering it basically the Buffyverse equivalent of Satan. *The game Fable II (2008) features a farmer called Giles who had his wife Jennifer killed by a bandit called Ethan; additionally, their son was named Rupert and there was another bandit named Ripper. These are references to Buffy characters Rupert "Ripper" Giles, Jennifer Calendar, and Ethan Rayne. Appearances Canonical Other *''Remember the Truth'' ;''Angel'' comics *''The Curse, Part Two'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *''Out of the Madhouse'' *''The Angel Chronicles, Volume 1'' *''The Angel Chronicles, Volume 3'' *''The Xander Years, Volume 1'' *''The Willow Files, Volume 1'' *''The Cordelia Collection'' *''The Suicide King'' *''Night Terrors'' *''Colony'' *''Keep Me in Mind'' *''I Robot, You Jane'' *''Carnival of Souls'' *''Bad Bargain'' }} References fr:Jenny Calendar de:Jenny Calendar pt-br:Jenny Calendar Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Clan Kalderash Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scholars and researchers Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:The Magic Box patrons Category:Possession victims Category:Deceased individuals Category:Disguises of the First Evil